Curiosity
by ImaginaryFlyingMachines
Summary: When I was younger, I enjoyed flying quite a bit. My broom was old, and I constantly needed to repair it, but I couldn't afford anything better at the time.


_This is a parody of a scaryish campfire story I tell my cubs when they insist nothing can scare them. It's told from Teague's perspective but I'm pretty sure you can insert whatever character you wanted and I'd be just as fun._

* * *

><p>When I was younger, I enjoyed flying quite a bit. My broom was old, and I constantly needed to repair it, but I couldn't afford anything better at the time. One evening, I was flying home from a trip out in the mountains and the weather was starting to turn fowl. The wind was knocking me all over the place and I was pretty sure if the weather kept up my broom would shake apart. Luckily, there was a small farm up ahead so I landed.<p>

I knocked on the door and asked the farmer, who thankfully was a wizard, if I could use his floo to call for help. Unfortunately, he didn't have floo access way out there. So, I asked him if I could spend the night in his barn and maybe use his tools to fix my broom in the morning. Now, you know how farmers are - always willing to help people out an' all - so he says that would be alright if I stayed. He even invited me to have dinner before turning in for the night.

We had a nice dinner of beef, potatoes, and beans and then he showed me to the barn so I could lay out the blankets he loaned me on the straw. It was a real nice barn and I was sure I'd get a good night's sleep if the wind would stop howling, but really, who was I to complain? At least it was dry. Just as the farmer was leaving, he said there was one thing he figured I should know about. Me being curious could help but let out a quizzical **'Oh' **to his statement. So, he took me over to a pile of straw and pushed it out of the way, revealing a trap door in the floor. He grabbed the iron ring on the door, and pulled it up - _creeeeeeeeeeek_. There I saw stairs heading down into the dark and I followed the farmer down the stairs - _squeek, squeek, squeek, squeek_.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a large oak door with an iron bolt. The farmer pushed the bolt across - _clunk_ - and pulled the door open - _creeeeeeeeeek_ - and walked through. I hesitate slightly, not sure why the hairs on the back of my neck are beginning to stand up. Down a narrow, dark tunnel we encountered a steel door with a solid crossbar holding it closed. The farmer lifted the crossbar - _groooooooan_ - and struggled to pull the door open - _uuumph, grunt_ - and we walked on. A few yards further on was a clear door made of muggle bullet-proof glass 12 inches thick. It had a combination lock and I watched as the farmer opened it - 12-23-7 - _click, click, click_ and then swung the door open - _swooooosh_. Past this door was a huge cage made of 3-inch round titanium bars. But, that wasn't what caught my eye. What I saw was the huge monster inside the cage. It was gigantic! It was covered with white fur! And, it was asleep.

The farmer said, **'This is what I needed to show you. This is my white werewolf and you've got to promise me, I mean really promise me, that you will NOT touch him!'**I swallowed nervously. Well, I thought that was about the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. Of course, I'm not going to touch a freaking werewolf! And, so I promised him. And, I thanked him for showing me his secret.

Then, we made our way back to the surface. He closed the glass door - _swooosh_ - and spun the lock - _click, click, click_. He closed the steel door -_ uumph, grunt_ - and lowered the crossbar - _groooan_. He closed the oak door - _creeeeeek_ - and slid the bolt in place - _clun_k. We climbed the stairs - _squeek, squeek, squeek, squeek_ and then dropped the trapdoor closed - _ker-thump_! Then, he spread straw back over the trapdoor to hide it.

Well, I was pretty tired after that so I laid out my blankets and 'hit the hay' (ha-ha) and the farmer went back to his house. But, I just couldn't stop thinking about that werewolf. What a terrifying creature! I wonder why the farmer didn't want me to touch it? Aside from the fact it could probably and most likely eat my face off. Hmmmm, it was asleep so what harm would there be?

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't fight it any longer. I jumped up and went over and brushed the straw from the trapdoor. I grabbed the iron ring on the door, and pulled it up - _creeeeeeeeeeek_. I went down the stairs - _squeek, squeek, squeek, squeek_. I pushed the bolt on the oak door open - _clunk_ - and pulled the door open - _creeeeeeeeeek_ - and walked through. I raised the crossbar on the steel door - _groooooooan_ - and struggled to pull the door open - _uuumph, grunt_ - and walked on. I came to the 12-inch thick bullet-proof glass door and opened the combination lock - 12-23-7 - _click, click, click_ and then swung the door open - _swooooosh_. I walked up to the huge cage made of 3-inch round titanium bars and gazed at the white werewolf that was still fast asleep. I reached out my hand. I softly touched its fur.

The werewolf immediately jumped up and let out a blood-curdling roar, turning and staring at me with huge, blood-red eyes! Needless to say, I tore out of there as fast as I could! When I got to the glass door, I could hear the werewolf tearing at the bars of the cage. I turned around in time to see him ripping and bending the bars and forcing his way through. I closed the glass door - _swooosh_ - and spun the lock - _click, click, click_ - and ran on. Just as I was closing the steel door - _uumph, grunt_ - I heard the werewolf hit the glass door and it shattered into millions of shards of glass. I lowered the crossbar - _groooan_ - and ran on. I slammed the oak door closed - _creeeeeek_ - just as the steel door exploded off its hinges. I slid the bolt in place - _clunk_ - and scurried up the stairs - _squeek, squeek, squeek, squeek_.

Just as I was dropping the trapdoor -_ ker-thump_ - the oak door disintegrated into slivers no bigger than a toothpick. I didn't bother spreading straw over the trap door - instead I ran to my broom hoping to escape. I had just climbed on, straw and wood flew out the door of the barn as the trapdoor was thrown from its hinges and the werewolf leapt out into the barnyard. He saw me as I froze and could do no more than stare. I grab for my wand as the werewolf came running across the yard toward me, trying to form a spell or shield or something that would protect me. Just as I was about to let a cures go the werewolf barrels into me, knocking me to the ground and I was helpless. As I lie there helplessly and contemplate my fairly short life, that enormous werewolf stretched out a clawed hand towards me, grabbed my arm, and growled out, **"Tag, you're it!"**


End file.
